


The Solstice

by diamond_dusted



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Romance, bisexual!anna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond_dusted/pseuds/diamond_dusted
Summary: In the wake of a chilling rejection, Honeymaren is sent to Arendelle to visit Anna for the Summer Solstice festival. Not only does she revel in the warmth of the celebration and season, but also a newly kindled relationship...
Relationships: Anna/Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	The Solstice

* * *

Honeymaren broke the silence by drawing a long, slow breath. It seemed like she'd been holding it forever; her lungs and just about everything else in her chest felt like _burning_.

"Elsa... did you hear me?" She spoke softly, unable to keep her voice from wavering, and wrapped her arms around herself.

Elsa sat on a nearby rock, her hair and dress glowing ethereally in the midday sun, and she was continuing to write in her journal like nothing had happened. As though Honeymaren hadn't just poured her heart out to her and confessed the feelings that she'd been drowning in ever since she'd first sat beside Elsa at the campfire that one night.

"I heard you," Elsa said calmly as her pencil danced across the page, filling it with more words.

"And...?" Honeymaren asked after she swallowed the lump in her throat. She already knew the answer by now, but she needed to hear Elsa say it.

Elsa stopped writing and slid the pencil back into the spine of the journal and snapped the little book shut--a note of finality ringing out in the air of the small clearing in the forest. Her movements were measured and precise, as usual.

"I'm just... not the right person for it, unfortunately. I love you deeply and your friendship means the world to me." Elsa affixed her with a calm look and a faint smile. Honeymaren knew it was the mask she wore whenever she was repressing something--biting back the truth. "I can't give you what you want, Honeymaren. I'm sorry."

Honeymaren hugged herself tighter and bit her lip to keep it from quivering. Elsa's words cut deeper than any injury she'd gotten in battle before. She fought the urge to turn and run away to lick her wounds.

"Why? I don't understand. You make it sound as though you have no choice," Honeymaren took a few steps forward hesitantly, "Elsa, just talk to me, please."

There was the faintest glint of _something_ in Elsa's eyes. An emotion that Honeymaren couldn't place. Remorse? Sadness? Pain? It was gone in an instant as Elsa's gaze dropped for a moment, then met hers once more.

"I'll explain it to you someday, when you're ready," Elsa said as she stood up and closed the distance between them, gently placing a hand on Honeymaren's shoulder, "But for now, only Ahtohallan knows."

Honeymaren grit her teeth and tried not to recoil when she heard the old saying--which felt like a slap in the face right now. She turned her head aside, unable to look into those cold blue eyes any longer.

"I hope... this doesn't mean I'll lose you?" Elsa said softly, the faintest trace of concern and vulnerability creeping into her voice, "You're the best friend I've ever had, and I don't want that to change."

Honeymaren blinked back tears and lifted a hand to rub at one eye with the heel of her palm. How could this woman possibly be so kind and caring, even now? Even when…

"Of course not," Honeymaren found herself saying, despite how disappointed and heartbroken she felt. She wasn't stupid enough to throw away their friendship and make Elsa suffer more loneliness than she already had throughout her life. "It won't change. I just-- I might need some time to myself."

Elsa gave a saintly nod and gently squeezed Honeymaren's shoulder, seemingly relieved that she wouldn't be abandoned as a consequence.

"If that's what you think is best, I understand. Although..." Elsa trailed off and her eyes unfocused as though she were staring at something intangible. She paused for a moment, lost in thought. "Maybe you should go to Arendelle instead. To see my sister."

"What?" Honeymaren asked, completely dumbfounded.

"The Summer Solstice is next week. I was going to go see Anna myself. For the festival, you know? But if you went instead... well, it would get you away from me and certainly take your mind off things," Elsa's smile widened to a grin as she lifted both hands and clapped Honeymaren on the shoulders, "Yes, I'm suddenly convinced that is exactly the right thing for you to do."

"It is?" Honeymaren blinked.

This conversation had taken a very abrupt and unexpected turn, leaving Honeymaren too confused to really do anything else but stammer incoherently as Elsa linked arms with her and led her back towards the village, chattering at her about the upcoming festivities. Honeymaren soon recognized it for what it was--a carefully executed dodge by someone who'd had a lifetime of training in such social ‘graces’. She knew there was a reason Elsa had said what she'd said and done what she'd done, and if Honeymaren wasn't meant to know it right now, then so be it. 

Honeymaren might be entitled to her own feelings, but Elsa was likewise entitled to her own secrets, whatever they may be.

She could make peace with that. But in the meantime... well…

Having been denied the opportunity to go off and sulk, Honeymaren soon found herself being caught up in Elsa's pace, and she decided that maybe going to Arendelle would be a welcome distraction.

In more ways than one, this past winter had felt endless and Honeymaren decided she could do with welcoming a bit of warmth back into her life. That was what the celebration was about after all, wasn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> [buttons](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/buttons15) and I are building this ship with our bare gay little hands. This was originally going to be my first entry into the fray, but another idea got the better of me before it. If you'd like to join us in our efforts, feel free to [slide my DMs on the hellsite](http://my-diamond-dust.tumblr.com).
> 
> Q: But whyyyyyy did Elsa reject Honeymaren?  
> A: Because this is an Annamaren fic and Elsa has her reasons, as stated. It'll be addressed later if you stick around.
> 
> Q: Why are you trying to make Annamaren _a thing_?  
> A: Why are you questioning the validity of a perfectly good WLW ship in the Frozen fandom and my providing you more free gay content? Do you not enjoy delicious things? Do you hate fun or something?
> 
> Q: The tags say 'Canon Compliant'. Does this mean Anna and Kristoff are still married?  
> A: Yep.
> 
> Q: Bruh...  
> A: I know, right?


End file.
